Rodimus' beginning
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is the prequel of Rodimus prime leader of the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the prequel of Rodimus Prime leader of the Autobots. From his birth to growing up as young Hot rod and becoming Rodimus Prime._

Chapter 1 a specail wish

Kup and his wife Tinside had wish they had gotten married at least 24,000 years ago. Kup was almost 47,000 while Tinside was almost 44,000. The doctor told them they probably won't be able to have children. Tinside was sad she wanted a sparkling.

Kup wanted a kid too. He heard how nice it is to have a kid call you daddy.

Primus saw them he knew that couple would be perfect. For it he had prophecy that an Autobot would rise above the ranks and light the darkest hour and he decided this would be the couple to bear the chosen one so that night while Kup and Tinside made love he caused an ovum to come out and be fertilized by Kup. Tinside would be pregnant with Chosen one. Primus would guide the sparkling the pregnancy and to be the next prime that would light the darkest hour.

Tinside woke up feeling bad. Tinside went to see the doctor Kup was with her. He gave them news that changed their lives forever. "You two are going to have a sparkling." The doctor said.

"What?!" Kup said.

"Tinside is pregnant." The doctor said.

The two of them were so happy.

They picked out room to be the nursery.

Kup's parents were happy to find out their only son was finally becoming father. Tinside lost her parent 4 months ago in Decepticon attack. She bet they would have been happy.

(There is more where that came from. So stay tuned.)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 pregnancy and chosen one's pov

Kup and Tinside were happy. Tinside was going to have their sparkling in 6 months. She was 4 months pregnant. All of her check ups have been going just fine. They can't wait for their child's birth.

 _The chosen ones pov._

 _It's very nice in this place. I'm so comfortable. It's warm and all of this tasty stuff going into my stomach. "Hello little one." A voice said._

 _Who are you? sparkling wondered._

 _"I am Primus, I allowed your mother and father at this time of their lives when having a child is almost impossible to fill out my prophecy involving you." Primus said._

 _Okay but what is this destiny of mine._

 _"You'll find out soon enough." Primus said._

Tinside was now around the 7 month mark. The sparkling was doing a great job of growing. "Kup if it's mech I bet he'll be so handsome." Tinside said. Kup had to agree.

 _The chosen one's pov._

 _My world is getting a bit tighter. It's still very cozy though._

 _"Well you still have some more growing to do." Primus said._

 _I know but I want to know about this place where my mom and dad are, what is it like._

 _"It's a little different but you find out in a few months." Primus said._

 _Will I remember our little talks? The sparkling wondered._

 _"I'm afraid not. But I know you are destined for greatness." Primus said._

Tinside was at the 10 month mark. She was extremely pregnant. Her sparkling will be here any day now.

 _The chosen one's pov._

 _Man it's really cramped in here! I want out!_

 _"Calm down little one you'll come out really soon." Primus told him._

 _When will that be? I'd like to move and see my parents!_

 _"You'll be born tonight. so stop worrying." Primus said._

 _Okay sorry._

 _"Don't worry about it." Primus said._

 _Will you tell me this destiny of mine?_

 _"Like I said you'll have to find out for yourself. But before that happens you have to be born. Then you must grow up. There is nothing to worry about." Primus said._

 _Okay if you say so._

Suddenly Tinside went to labor. "Kup!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?" Kup asked.

"The sparkling's coming!" She said.

"Okay let's get you to the hospital." Kup said.

 _The chosen one's pov._

 _My world it's getting even tighter!_

 _"It's okay your mom is being taken care of by the doctor you'll soon be born." Primus said._

 _Soon the sparkling felt himself move along. What's going on._

 _"You're coming out right now. We'll be disconnect from our thought talk but everything will be fine trust me." Primus said._

 _Okay bye._

 _"Farewell." Primus said._

Then a sparkling cry filled the delivery room. "It's a boy!" The doctor said.

The sparkling calmed down while being held by his mother. The doctor soon put him in diaper and wrapped him in a blanket.

Kup came in. "Let's name him Hot rod." Kup said.

"Hot Rod it is." Tinside said.

Hot Rod's adventure had just begun.


End file.
